You're Not Old
by JoMoFan-spot
Summary: E&C SLASH. Adam and Jay share a moment after Adam's HOF induction. Pure Fluff. B'Day fic for P2.


Title: **You're Not Old**

Pairing(s): _Christian/Edge_  
>Rating: <em>PG 13. <em>  
>Disclaimer: <em>None of the character used belong to me.<em>  
>Author's Note: <em>P2 wanted some E&amp;C smut for her B'Day, and I'll get that out later. But for now, let this E&amp;C fluffy moment be your temporary present. And apologies for not being able to manage what you wanted in time.<br>_S/N; _A little E&C moment inspired by Edge's HOF induction. Based on Edge saying 'I feel old' when he was asked to express his feelings about his induction. The cougar reference comes from Terrah. _

o~o

_"Thank you. I just...God...I still get overwhelmed with all these events." _

Adam's ear caught the noise of a car pulling and the front door opening, his eyes meeting Jay's as he entered the house.

_"Hey listen, Jay is home so I gotta go. I'll talk to you later. Okay, bye."_ He ended his phone call and greeted Jay with a sweet smile, "Hey baby."

Jay gave him a smile of his own as he dropped down the items in his hands on the kitchen counter, "Hey to you too, darling. Still getting the congrat calls?" He asked as he joined Adam on the couch, leaning in to peck Adam's lips softly.

"Yeah." Adam replied with a shaky breath. Jay titled his head slightly and leaned forward to brush some of Adam's hair out of his face. They hadn't really got the chance to sit and talk about it since Adam recieved the call from the WWE. It was early in the morning and Jay was taking off for the store at that time.

"How are you feeling?" He asked in a comforting tone. Knowing his baby was although very humbled and happy with all the respect and warmness he received since his retirement, but he had been on a emotional roller coaster this whole year and Jay wanted to give Adam all the assurance and peace of mind he needed. To make sure that Adam was taking the positive out of it all and this news today had been a heart felting moment for both of them.

Adam took a deep breath and with a hint of a pout said, "I...I feel old, Jay."

Jay gave Adam a pointed look and then chuckled, "Out of every feel, you choose to feel old. Amusing."

"Well, I do." Adam insisted, and Jay shook his head, "You only feel that way because it all ended way too soon for you. But at least you made the most of it, and look where you are today. I am proud of you, Adam."

Adam felt his heart overcome with the emotion. And that along with all the emotions Adam had been feeling since the news was delivered to him, he for a second felt it was all too much. And like always, he leaned into the comfort of Jay's arms that always made him feel good. Whether they were offering protection and comfort in his painful times, or whether they were making him feel loved and at home when he was happy.

Jay hugged Adam tightly to his chest, giving his lover his moment. He petted his hair softly as Adam laid his head on his shoulder.

"You know Jay...The best thing about this whole deal is, I get to share it all with you. If you hadn't come back..." Adam's voice stuttered and Jay's heart tightened. The time when Jay went to TNA had been very hard on Adam. They had broken up and Adam's new relationship turned very ugly. Jay felt guilty and Adam's broken shattered heart was what brought Jay back to WWE. He knew if there was anyone who could heal Adam, it was Jay. Since then, Adam held to him like a life line. They had their share of problems when it came to their relationship, but they both knew it that they were each other's soul mates. The separation ironically strengthened their love.

Jay kissed Adam's head lovingly and rubbed his back, "Hey hey now, are you gonna go all sad today of all day?..Come on baby, I am here now. And that is all what matters."

Adam pulled back and smiled at Jay with teary eyes as he nodded and kissed Jay's lips, "I still want to tell you that if it wasn't for you, I wouldn't have been able to deal with it all in a positive frame of mind."

"I know. My Adam is a little drama queen." Jay said in a teasy tone, trying to lighten up the mood.

Adam gave an adorable pout to Jay as he said, "That's mean. I am a soon to be Hall of Famer. Respect the legend."

Jay grinned at Adam and continued to play, "Okay old man."

"Hey! That's even meanier! And SEE? Now your calling me old."

"Aw, come on Adam...At least you make the word old look hot. That's nice right?"

"So you ARE calling me old?" Adam almost screamed this time, and Jay winced a little, trying to suppress his laughter, "Well...I am calling you beautiful too."

"I hate you."

"See? Drama queen."

"I am not being a drama queen. You were suppose to tell me I am still young and beautiful and NOT old."

"So, you mean I was suppose to lie?"

"STOP TEASING ME!"

Adam's agitated state always gave Jay loud chuckles, and this time was no different. Specially when Adam was once again pouting so cutely. No matter how old Adam would get, the child in Adam was still there and it always amused Jay.

"Okay, Okay. Here I am, all serious. You, my love, are still beautiful, and not at all old. All the guys in the back would still love to get a taste of your luscious ass. And mostly the younger guys...Miz...Randy...Phil...You were like a hot cougar."

Adam's eyes widened and he gave Jay a slight shove as he whined, "That means OLD...You called me old AGAIN!"

Jay laughed at that and grabbed Adam's wrist, tugging him forward and kissing a protesting Adam heatedly. And it didn't take too much effort on Jay's part to replace Adam's protest to loud moaning. Soon Adam had squirmed his way into Jay's lap and the make out session was full blown.

"My cougar." Jay grinned as they both pulled back to breath.

"Shut up. You are of the same age as me."

"But its fun to play."

"And make me mad."

"I bought things to make you happy."

Adam's eyes lit up at that, "Really? What did you get?"

"Emm...Something not to reveal until we both are in our bedroom and you are on your hands and knees with your precious ass in the air."

Adam giggled at that and dropped his lips to Jay's as he said, "Naughty boy."

"Also, I got my baby ice cream, of course."

"Ohh!" Adam uttered out excitedly and started to get up but was stopped when Jay grabbed his arm, "You can get that later, right now, I have different plans." Jay said that with a seductive grin and Adam stopped right there, eyes gleaming in a new light.

"Shall we go my darling?" He asked sweetly and Adam nodded eagerly.

"Sweetness. Lets go and celebrate." And with that Jay got up, hands placed underneath Adam's ass as Adam wrapped his long legs around Jay's waist. The couple giggled as Jay stopped at the kitchen counter to pick out the said item.

o~o


End file.
